Episode 582 (11th July 1966)
Plot Annie doesn't believe Lucille's story about walking into a door. David gives Jack, Albert, Len and Stan tickets for Brazil vs. Portugal. The men plan to stay in Liverpool overnight. Ruth organises a pub quiz contest. Jerry becomes protective of Sheila when he hears that the factory girls know about the baby. David agrees to go halves on a caravan with Ken and teases Hilda when she tries to find out what they're planning. The factory girls ignore Lucille. Sheila cold-shoulders her when she apologises for her loose tongue. The residents try out for the quiz team. Sheila tells Val she didn't want Danny when he was born but does now and hates that he's in foster care. Annie barges into Sheila's bedroom and accuses her of giving Lucille the black eye because of her hurt pride. Sheila denies the allegation. David lays on a minibus for the match. Annie forbids Jack from going, convinced the men will get up to no good. Jerry makes a spirited defence of Sheila in the shop when he gets the mistaken impression that David, Ken, Hilda and Ena are gossiping about her. Annie sends Jack to the factory to find out the truth about Lucille from Jack Benjamin. Benjamin calls Lucille into his office but she refuses to name her attacker. Guessing that Bet hit her, he tries to get the girls to make up. A fight starts when Lucille insinuates that Bet slept with Benjamin. Sheila feels it was a mistake coming back and packs to leave Weatherfield. Jerry vows to stop her. Cast Regular cast *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *David Barlow - Alan Rothwell *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Jed Stone - Kenneth Cope *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Sheila Birtles - Eileen Mayers *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson Guest cast *Ruth Winter - Colette O'Neil *Denise Bolton - Valerie Greaves *Jack Benjamin - David Burke Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *11 Coronation Street - Front room *Corner Shop *PVC Factory - Factory floor *Fairclough and Booth - Office and yard Notes *This episode was transmitted at 6.55pm to allow for World Cup football coverage which followed. To alert viewers to this different time, a photograph of Violet Carson as Ena Sharples holding the Rovers clock showing the fingers pointed to 6.55pm was printed in TV Times. An exception was in the region covered by Scottish Television where transmission took place five minutes later at 7.00pm. *H.V. Kershaw returned as the credited producer of the programme. *Unusually, the theme music carries on playing until fifteen seconds into the opening scene of the episode. *Annie Walker reminds Jack of the darts outing to New Brighton and the men getting into trouble with the police, referring to the events of Episode 282 (26th August 1963). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Fun and games in the factory and a 'testing' time at the Rovers *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 5,950,000 homes (5th place). 00582 Category:1966 episodes